


Island of Happiness

by Mai_Blade



Category: Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Triangles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: Or at least, that's how it usually turns out.Reader/Various, including friendships





	1. Happy [Elliot]

You stared at your crops, dejected. 

You didn’t know what you were doing wrong, but this fall’s crops seemed to be failing left and right. Maybe it was too much water, or too little water, or too much sun, or not enough sun, but for whatever reason, a lot of your crops were withering away. You hunkered down and grabbed a few dried out leaves of what were supposed to be pumpkins. Clenching your fist, you heard them crackle and when you opened your hand the leaves lay crumbled on your palm. You sighed heavily as you stood up, letting the dried and crumbled leaves fall from your hand.

With a destination in mind you turned your back on the failed crops and headed to West Town. You found what you were looking for between Taro’s and Mirabelle’s.

“Good morning,” Elliot smiled warmly, a carton in his arms. He noticed your expression and set down the carton, wiping sweat from his forehead. “What’s wro–?!”

“Oh Elliot,” you cried, embracing him and pressing your face against his shoulder. “Make me happy!”

Elliot turned several shades of red as he trembled and stuttered for a few moments. He patted your shoulder awkwardly at first but soon gathered the courage to return your embrace. He blinked rapidly behind his glasses, his face still a fair shade of pink. Asking you what was wrong seemed like a dumb question but he couldn’t think of anything else to say. He gulped nervously and opened his mouth to say something when you suddenly pulled away, brushing at your watery eyes.

“Heh, sorry Elliot,” you said regretfully. “I shouldn’t just come out of the blue with a silly request like that.”

“Oh, uh, no, no problem,” Elliot replied. He scratched the side of his face in concern. “So, what brought that on?”

You sighed heavily, running a hand through your hair. “It’s this season’s crops. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong but most of them are failing and dying.”

“Well, why don’t I take a look at them?” Elliot offered, smiling tentatively. “If you tell me what you’ve been doing maybe we could figure out a way to keep them from dying.”

You brightened. “Oh, _would_ you? Thanks, Elliot.” You managed to smile. “That would be such a great help!”

Elliot smiled, relieved that he seemed to have done the right thing for once. “All right, let’s go.”

You took hold of Elliot’s hand as you returned to the ranch. You chattered on about the crops, the weather and your watering habits, completely oblivious to the pink staining his face. What you did notice, however, was that you seemed to have gone to the right place after all.

You did feel better.

* * *

**Most folks are about as happy as they make up their minds to be.**

**~Abraham Lincoln**


	2. Nightmare [Shea]

_NO!_

Shea tried to run, to get to you, but he could not move. He found that he could not even speak and so he could not warn you that you were being stalked by a large predator animal; a large and very _dangerous_ predator animal. He tried to move his body, to run to protect you, but still he could not force himself to move.

_Crack._

Shea shuddered in agony as you paused, hearing the snapping twig underneath the predator’s paw. Now that the predator knew you heard him it would attack and–

“KYAA!!”

Shea’s eyes widened in horror as the meat-eater sprang on your helpless form. He cried out, straining his hand towards you, tears streaming from his eyes as you disappeared underneath the massive form of the jungle king.

_“NOOOO!!”_

Shea bolted up in bed, breathing hard and covered in sweat. The hut was dark and still but for his labored breathing. Wada shifted on his bed of straw.

“…………Shea…………….?”

Tears fell down Shea’s face as self-loathing and fear coursed through his body like a burning poison. “Couldn’t save her. She died! Wada! She _died_. Am no good!”

Wada sat up in his bed and stared at his son in the dark. His eyebrow quirked slightly as he took in the sight of his son wallowing in agony and defeat, shaking as he clutched his face, “………………..Bad dream…………… she is…………… not dead……………….”

Shea stared at his father through the gaps between his fingers. “What?”

Wada shook his head. “……………..Shea……………… bad dream……………… not true…………………”

Shea sniffled and wiped at his tears, shuddering. “It was…a bad dream?”

Wada nodded. “……………..You will………………… see………………… she lives…………………”

Shea gave a shuddering exhale, “Cannot wait for morning. Have to see. Have to know.”

Wada stared at his son. Yes. He probably did. Wada nodded. “………………Do not………………. scare her…………. See her……………………… come home………………..”

Shea pulled himself together and disappeared into the early morning darkness. His feet flew across the jungle floor and made near inaudible thumps as he crossed the bridge connecting the jungle to the town. He ran swiftly past the food places and headed to your house on the ranch, passing by a few buildings. 

Your house came into view and he paused, staring at it. It was dark and quiet, as was the large field in your territory. Shea flexed his fingers, suddenly unsure of what to do. He wanted to see that you were alive, yes, but he didn’t want to scare you. Circling the house, he found a window and peered in. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness inside your house he saw a lump on one of the beds, but stare as he might he couldn’t tell if the lump was alive.

Shea clenched his fingers on the windowsill, staring hard into the silent house but the figure did not move. Unease filled Shea as he recalled his nightmare in vivid detail. What if it was true and you really were dead? He couldn’t go home until he knew for sure.

Pursing his lips together in a frown Shea made his way to the door. He put trust in his lifetime of hunting and ability to move without a sound. Very slowly and very carefully he turned the doorknob and opened the door just wide enough for him to slip inside. With equal care he closed the door and paused, listening for sounds of life. Hearing only faint breathing Shea carefully made his way across the floor on all fours and peered over the edge of your bed.

You were facing him, sleeping on your side. As he watched you breathed quietly, peacefully sleeping. Shea’s forehead pressed against the side of your bed, trembling with relief. You were alive.

_You were alive._

His bad dream must never come true, Shea thought to himself as he ran home through the deep darkness before the dawn. He had to be strong, strong enough to protect you from everything in the jungle. If he could die in your place then he would, gladly so. 

Anything, just to keep you safe.

* * *

**Protect your dreams from your nightmare.**

**~Munia Khan**


	3. Beautiful [Elliot]

Elliot wasn’t handsome.

Vaughn was handsome, anyone could tell you that. Heck, you could see it for yourself. The first time Vaughn walked through your door he made your knees go weak and your heart skip a beat. But Elliot, handsome? Oh no.

Elliot was your average type. Well, your average, pink-haired type, anyway. He had plain brown eyes and dressed very simply. He was also sort of klutzy, and he tended to make mistakes when he was working. He had issues with self-confidence and bickered often with his sister Natalie. Taro was always saying he had to shape up.

But… Elliot was also kind, and generous, and warm. He was always looking out for your well-being and offering you help on the ranch. He was there if you needed a shoulder to cry on, and he always had kind words to bolster your willpower to go on. 

And most of all, he always had a sincere smile just for you.

So Elliot wasn’t handsome. No…

He was beautiful.

* * *

**Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it.**

**~Confucius**


	4. Rivals [Reader/Denny/Lanna]

You were fishing at the beach one morning when Lanna joined you.

“Good morning,” she greeted cheerfully, taking a spot near you.

“Morning,” you replied, slight miffed because she had startled you. The feeling went away quickly, though, almost as though it was washed away by the waves lapping on the beach.

After a moment or two, you glanced at the blonde girl as she set the bait on her fishing rod. You noted that her gear was top-of-the-line. A frown appeared on your face as you looked at your own battered rod before you shook your head. Your gear wasn’t fancy or even new, sure, but it had been a gift from Taro, and it had helped you catch countless fish. It was a good rod and would continue to be a good rod as long as you took proper care of it.

Three fish later, Lanna was pouting near you, not having caught any. She glared at you from the corner of her eyes as you reeled in a fourth fish. How could your crummy rod be beating her great fishing gear?

“Mornin’, ladies,” Denny greeted, coming up the beach after spotting his two favorite girls.

“Good morning, Denny,” both you and Lanna greeted him cheerfully.

The fisherman looked at you two interestedly. “How’s the fishing going?”

“Good,” you replied truthfully.

“I’m not having much luck,” Lanna muttered reluctantly.

He looked over at her. “Is your fishing rod working okay? It’s not clogged up again?”

Lanna suddenly burst out angrily, “Get off my back, Denny! I heard you the first time you lectured me and I’ve been taking good care of my gear, okay?! I know you’re all impressed with Miss Farmer’s gear, even though it’s shabby and old, because she takes _such good care_ of it! Don’t think that I don’t know that you like her better than me, I can see it plain as day!” 

She jerked her line out of the water and stalked off back to town, yelling, “I’m outta here!”

Both you and Denny stood there shell-shocked. Lanna’s temper was fierce and often came out of nowhere, but today was doubly shocking because she dragged you into her tirade out of the blue.

You stared at the water as you reeled in your line. You packed up your things and turned towards town. A few feet away from Denny, you paused and murmured at the sand. “I know you like her better, Denny. It’s okay, really. See you later.”

Denny watched you walked back to town. He scratched the back of his head and sighed.

How could you both claim to know which girl he liked best when _he_ wasn’t sure who he liked best?

Girls were so complicated, and on top of that both of you were awesome girls in your own way. He really should make a final choice soon, otherwise Vaughn, Mark, or even Elliot would do it for him.

“Aw, man…”

* * *

**People who fly into a rage always make a bad landing.**

**~Will Rogers**


End file.
